Alice at Hogwarts
by BlackCat91
Summary: Your first kiss will be your soul mate," she told him. "That's rubbish," he replied, "If it's true, then we'll be soul mates," he said giving her a kiss. Then, she was gone. A decade passes and she comes to Hogwarts. Can she accepted the changed Sirius?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR. I own nothing but my character.**

**Chapter Zero:**

"C'mon, Alice!" a charming young boy said as he pulled the bright crimson haired girl behind him. "I want to go to the park."

"Mummy and Daddy said it's bad to go to a Muggle park," Alice, the crimson red haired girl, said as she let the boy pull her, "Sirius, why don't we play in the backyard?"

"Your Mum and Da' aren't home right now, Alice, we can go where ever we want!" Sirius told her with one of his charming smiles.

"Miss Bella is watching us though. Mummy and Daddy are paying her to watch us," Alice told Sirius.

"Bella doesn't care. Cissy and Andy are here too, they play together," Sirius frowned, "And Regulus is taking a nap."

"As long as your sure, Sirius," Alice told him with a small smile.

"You can trust me with anything, Alice," Sirius told her as he put out his hand to her, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Alice said, quite sure of herself as she reached out and took his hand. "Let's go to a Muggle park."

Sirius' smile grew as she smiled at him. He turned and the two ran down the street to the Muggle park. He wasn't much taller than Alice, but they were the same tender age of seven. They spent a long time at the park, and they never left each other side. He would push her on the swings, and she would laugh at his jokes, even if they weren't funny.

"Miss Cissy told me something, Sirius," Alice said as they went and got ice cream from a Muggle seller.

"What was that?" Sirius asked, curious.

"She said that the first person you kiss will be your soul mate so you must be careful with who you kiss!" Alice told Sirius, "She said boys can't know, but I thought you should."

Sirius looked at her for a moment, his big seven year old eyes scanning hers. "Well, that's rubbish," he stated with a small laugh. Alice frowned, causing Sirius to frown, "How about this, I'll be your first kiss and if it's true, when we grow up we'll be together."

"B-but, Sirius!" Alice said but Sirius cut her off by giving her a small kiss, leaving her stunned.

"If it's true," Sirius said, "We'll be soul mates."

Alice blushed slightly before beginning to lick her ice cream again. Sirius smiled at her before doing the same, "Let's go home," he told her as they began to walk back to Alice's house.

Alice watched Sirius as they walked, he would catch her occasionally, and just smile at her, making her blush again and look away. They looked both ways before crossing the street, and a car had slowed down to let them cross the street since he had a stop sign. "Hey," the driver said, catching their attention. Alice and Sirius turned and looked to them, curious as to what they wanted. "Wouldn't it be easier to just get a ride home instead of walking in the cold?"

"It's not cold, Sir," Sirius said politely, "That's why we have ice creams. Why would we eat ice cream if it was cold?"

"Well, riding in a car is much faster than by foot," the guy pointed out.

"It's okay, Sir, I think we can walk on our own. And anyways, only funny Muggles drive cars," Sirius shrugged, taking Alice's hand and began to walk away.

"G'bye, Sir!" Alice said meekly with a wave before leaving with Sirius.

The man was not to happy with Sirius disrespecting him as such. The passenger car door opened, and another man reached out and grabbed Alice from Sirius' grip. Alice dropped her ice cream with a loud scream of, "Sirius!"

She was pulled into the car and it sped off before Sirius could do anything. "Alice!" Sirius yelled, dropping his ice cream and running after the car. After the car was to far away and Sirius could no longer follow it, he turned around and ran back to Alice's house, to tell Bella, Andy and Cissy what had happened.

* * *

**A/N: New Story. New Inspiration. Old Story Updates coming soon. I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: 10 Years Later**

"I'll be back in a bit. I'm going to need to get my robes hemmed, and new school books," a tall crimson haired girl said. She looked about the rightful age of seventeen with golden looking eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a tie at her neck, a few strands freeing themselves to fall around her face. She had gone to Beaubaxton for six years, and since she was now seventeen, she decided to make her way back to Hogwarts- the school she was originally going to go too.

The two men- brothers- who had kidnapped her ten years previous, had taken on to taking care of her, and making sure she didn't get into to much trouble. When she had gotten the letter than she was a witch- which she already knew- the two brothers were a little scared. They allowed her to go to Beaubaxtons, and they let her have freedom. After they had kidnapped her, they had returned to France, the brothers home country.

"I'll try to be back by noon-time," Alice told them, figuring out a schedule in her head.

The brothers nodded and she left the room to Apparate away. She had grown accustom to leaving the room when she wished to use magic, and they allowed her too. She arrived in Diagon Alley, a place she use to visit a lot as a kid with Sirius and Regulus. She remembered them, and Miss Bella, Miss Andy, and Miss Cissy. She wished she could see them again, but she figured that Sirius and Regulus would have ended up being home schooled after her disappearance.

She walked into the book store, her list of books out and ready. She chose out a couple books she could do for light reading when she spotted someone out of the corner of her eye. He was a tall, handsome boy, much taller than her five foot five structure. He had long, curly black hair that was pulled back in a tie at his neck, but one thick piece fell between his natural part. He had the dark cold grey eyes that seemed filled with life. It reminded her much of Sirius' eyes as children.

"Sirius?" Alice said, a little hesitant, unsure if it could really be him. He looked over, hearing her say his name. She smiled- it was him.

"And how might you be?" he said walking over and resting an arm on the bookshelf next to them.

"Wow! It's been forever, hasn't it?" Alice said, happily.

"I suppose?" he said, unsure exactly who this was.

"Ten years is a long time, Sirius," Alice frowned slightly,"You shouldn't just _suppose_ things."

"Do I know you?" Sirius suddenly asked, "Or do you just know my name?"

"I'm Alice. Alice Birch," Alice told him. She looked at him hopefully, "We were best friends growing up until I was kidnapped a decade ago."

Sirius stumbled back, as if being hit with a stunning spell, "_Alice_?" he said her name like it was some foreign name, "I thought you were gone."

"I was," she smiled in turn, "The two that kidnapped me ended up raising me and were shocked when they found out that I was a witch."

"You're alive," Sirius said, his voice sounding not like him at all.

"Sirius, stop being silly," she laughed, "You act as if you expected a pair of Muggles to kill me. I'm a Birch after all!"

"But the day that you disappeared... that you were kidnapped," he shook his head, trying to clear it, "Let me start over...

"You were kidnapped a decade ago. Nobody was able to find you. Your parents were in a terrible accident the day you were kidnapped, and died," he told her, "Everyone just assumed you were dead too."

"Nope, I'm still alive and well!" she said with a smile, but it faltered, "Explains why the bleeding house elf never got me. He was with my parents that day."

"So, where have you been?" Sirius asked her with curiosity.

"In France. I went to Beaubaxtons, but decided that I was seventeen, I could make my own choices, and so I'm going to Hogwarts like my Mum and Da' always wanted," she told him, "It's going to be lovely, isn't it? You, Regulus and I all in Slytherin together."

Sirius stiffened a bit, and Alice frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Regulus and I don't talk anymore," he shrugged.

"Oh, no! He was placed in Ravenclaw wasn't he! He shouldn't have been reading all of Miss Bella's school books!" Alice gasped.

"No, he's in Slytherin," Sirius told her.

Alice nodded, then frowned, "Sirius... What house are you in?"

It was like a venomous bite to him. He had always been so proud to be in Gryffindor, and here was Alice, the girl he believed to be dead, alive, and about to be so pissed at him he was sure she was going to give him hell. They were, after all, seventeen, and the rightful age to use magic. "G-gryffindor," he admitted, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Sirius Orion Black! You did **NOT**get placed in Gryffindor!" Alice howled at him, hitting his arm with one of the books in her hand. "How dare you!"

"The hat put me there!" He backed from her. "It's not my fault!"

"Yes it is!" she hissed, "You could have asked to be placed in Slytherin! How did your parents take it?"

"I don't live with them anymore. I ran away a couple summers ago," Sirius told her. She looked at him shocked, her jaw hung open.

"Sirius!" she said, lost for words. "I'm not talking to you then," she told him, turning around and folding her arms, "Good bye."

"Alice!" Sirius said following her, "I'm still the same Sirius you love and trust!"

"No, that Sirius would have been in Slytherin," she shot as she paid for her books and left the store, Sirius following.

"C'mon, Alice!" Sirius begged, "Don't I seem the same?"

"No," Alice frowned, "You're much much taller now."

Sirius snorted, finding it amusing, "See, that's all isn't it?"

"I would like to believe," Alice sighed, looking over to him, "Why Gryffindor of all houses?"

"Why Beaubaxton of all places?"

"I had no choice," she told him.

"Nor did I," he told her.

"You can't use the same reason as me," she told him sternly.

"Yo, Padfoot! There you are!" the two looked over to see three boys walking over with bags of books and other things. "Who's this? The new girlfriend? You did break up with Brianna, right?"

"No, this is one of my childhood friends," Sirius explained, "Alice. Alice these are my best mates, James, Remus and Peter."

"All Gryffindors, I expect?" she said, trying to hide the hiss and hate in her voice.

"Gryffindor's the best, love," James said with a grin.

"The best for egotistical blood traitors," Alice shot, her eyes narrowing. She turned to Sirius, "I can't stay. I told the boys I'd be home around noon-time."

She turned and walked away from the group, leaving them in confusion. "She's a bitch, don't date her," James said flatly, disliking the disrespect she gave them.

"Don't say that, Prongs," Sirius shot, annoyed, "I haven't seen her in ten years, so don't judge her like that."

"She's like the rest of your blood purity family," James told him, "She's like a female Regulus."

"She can't be a female Regulus," Sirius said, "The opposite gender would be male, and she's definitely not a man."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR  
A/N: new chapter. I originally had it planned another way, but this is how it came out. lol I hope you enjoyed. =) Reviews? Oh! and thanks for the first review on this story! haha I was like, "WOW! that was fast!" lol and also, don't think this is actually how someone who is kidnapped acts. It's just for the story. =P**


End file.
